


A Repeat Performance - Part 2

by kaizoku



Series: A Repeat Performance [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Chromatic Character, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Fighting, First Time, POV Female Character, Post-Serenity, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/pseuds/kaizoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saffron bothers Zoe on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Repeat Performance - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea_hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/gifts).



  
  
They didn't always get along so well.   


  


* * *

 

It's the night cycle so the lights are low and Zoe has the stars to herself for a while. When Saffron creeps in, she don’t turn around. She'd been hoping to avoid them having a conversation -- ever.

"Did you know I nearly fucked your husband here?"

Zoe doesn't respond.

"Oh, what was his name? Scrub? Brush? He had me in his lap, right in that chair."

"Wash. He told me what happened."

"Sure he did. Cleaned it up a little first though, I bet."

"Funny." Zoe has a feeling that not looking at Saffron is driving her up the wall.

"You must miss him, huh?" Saffron says, caked-on sympathy in her voice. "Is that why you're up here all on your lonesome?"

Zoe slowly spins the chair around. "Do you want me to hurt you?"

Saffrons puts her hands up, placating. "All right, calm down. Hey, what do I know? Maybe you got a brand new lover and you ain't lonely at all." She comes closer, leans up against the back of the co-pilot chair. "The captain, maybe? He's a solid chunk of man. Little dull, but pretty. I guess that's why you're all wrought up over me being here, getting betwixt the two of you." She smiles sweetly, eyes wide.

Zoe actually gapes for a moment, then sits back and laughs. "Ain't nothing between me and Mal but loyalty. Though I realize that word ain't in your vocabulary."

"I can tell you, I got no desire to lick his boots the way you do."

"This from a woman who plays the coy, bashful wife as a regular gig," Zoe notes.

"And you don't like that I can have any man I want wrapped around my little finger," Saffron says. "Is that it? You're jealous."

"Don't bet on it."

"Honey," Saffron croons, patting her shoulder. "If you want some tips, I can help. I know it can be tough being back on the market."

Zoe stands up. "That's enough."

"Well, I can tell me where I'm not wanted," Saffron sniffs.

"Can you now," Zoe mutters.

Saffron pauses, about to step out the door. "You know, I am sorry about your husband dyin' like that. What a useless way to go."

In the blink of an eye, she's yanking Saffron back by her hair, swinging her around and delivering a punch that knocks the girl back into the wall. To the cheek not the chin, because now she's started, she wants to get her licks in. Saffron looks completely taken aback and Zoe has a moment to think that maybe she didn't _mean_ to offend, just don't know how to switch it off, and then Saffron kicks her hard in the gut and she's doubled-over, breath gone.

Saffron starts to say something, but Zoe grabs her ankle and pulls, then takes advantage of her loss of balance to topple her; she gets Saffron on her knees, arms twisted behind her, then puts her lips right up by Saffron's ear.

"Watch your mouth."

"Bitch," Saffron spits, and whips her head back, and Zoe narrowly misses getting her nose broken but then they're off, rolling from one side of the cockpit to the other, and Zoe knows in the back of her mind that she should end it, that's her usual style -- clean and efficient -- but she's having too much _fun_. She wants to keep going, pushing and being pushed; she feels more alive than she has in months.

She pins Saffron between the chair and the console, careful not to hit her own head on it. They're both breathing hard, adrenaline rushing through their veins, and Saffron's eyes are so blue, that kind of clear, limitless light in them, staring up at her.

"Got me where you want me," Saffron pants, chest rising and falling -- flushed, lips parted, and her eyes are on Zoe's mouth, she can just tell, and she leans in -- and remembers Mal and his stupidity.

Gorramit. Zoe would never live it down.


End file.
